A Song for our Sorrows
by Zanaso Clramm
Summary: a Naruto fic, Tayuya after being left for dead is found, is taken in and cared for to bring her strength back, however the entire time past memories float, or rather crash back to the surface causing a change to happen in the red-headed girl...
1. Chapter 1

The quiet rustling of leaves was all that Tayuya heard as she laid there, trapped or more fittingly, crushed among the trees that were once part of a battlefield. She didn't know how long she had been there, however she knew it had to have been a day at lest, many of the cuts that littered her body had scabbed over, little good that did though, seeing as she had a tree laying across her legs, which she couldn't feel anymore, along with her left arm which was pinned under a large branch.

'Fuck' she thought as she once again slipped into unconsciousness, not noticing the figure coming up to her from behind.

&

"_Momma, Momma look I made it perfectly!" A young Tayuya explained to her mother, indicating the in-fact perfectly made pancake that she had just finished. _

"_Well done sweetie place it on the dish with the rest of them, and then wash up ok?" Her mother said while pointing at the bits of batter that clung to Tayuya's face and clothes. Obviously this perfect pancake made on big mess._

"_I will...don't start eating without me momma, promise." _

"_I won't, I promise." Her mother said while chuckling at her antics and pouting face._

_That was a Tayuya needed to hear as she ran off to the bathroom to clean up for breakfast. Running through the small apartment Tayuya thought about what her mother wanted to talk to her about, because she mentioned something about the night before when she tucked a five year-old Tayuya into bed. Finding the bathroom Tayuya reached under the sink to grab the little stepping chair and placed it in front of the sink before standing atop it. _

"_Wow I really did make a mess huh?" She said out-loud noticing the many batches of pancake mix littered about her clothing and even more upsetting...her hair._

"_Aww this stinks." Tayuya said while whipping the offending matter out of her shoulder length hair with a wash-cloth. _

"_Tayuya dear hurry up please." her mother sounded form the kitchen._

"_Yes momma be right there."_

_With one last look checking for any missed spots Tayuya jumped down form the stepping chair pushing it back into place before heading back to the kitchen._

"_Lets eat!"_

_Smiling at her daughter Tayuya's mother nodded in agreement before placing two of the smaller pancakes onto her plate, which Tayuya liberally covered in sticky syrup._

"_Tayuya sweetie thats two much, your gonna get cavities." her mother reprimanded with a scowl._

"_I aint gwonna get any cavates." Tayuya replied back, but the amount of pancakes stuffed into her cheeks negated any authority she had been going for._

"_Don't talk with her mouthful"_

"_Yesh mumma" _

_Shaking her head in defeat Tayuya's mother sat down and dug into her portion of their breakfast, laughing silently to herself. Cutting the pancake into fine pieces Tayuya's mother watched her daughter eat with vigor. The sight was truly heartwarming, little Tayuya sat in her little chair and with a smile on her face that signaled a happiness only a child could have while digging into something incredible sweet. _

"_Honey?" _

_Swallowing a large mouthful of pancake Tayuya asked "What momma?"_

"_Remember that I have something I want to tell you from last night."_

_Nodding her head Tayuya waited for an explanation for the moment setting her syrupy fork down on the table._

"_Well you see sweetheart I have met someone...someone I like very much."_

"_More than me?" Tayuya asked a uneasiness coming into her voice._

_Sensing this her mother stood up and walked over to her, enveloping Tayuya in a tight hug. "No not __as much as you, you'll always be number one in my heart sweetie, my little syrup-hime." _

_Smiling at her mother's proclamation Tayuya asked "So who is it?" _

"_Well it's this one man..."_

_&_

The world came back to focus as Tayuya returned to consciousness, almost immediately she notices that she is no longer in the forest. Instead of sky a wooden roof covers her head. Looking around she takes in her surroundings, to her left a good size fire place stood throwing light and warmth throughout the room which appeared to also be made out of wood as well. She was lying in a small bed situated in the corner of the adjacent wall of the fireplace, a small night-stand to her left with a glass of water could be found. No pictures lined the walls but somehow the barren room gave of a feeling of warmth that had nothing to do with the fireplace.

"Fuck what's this shit?" Tayuya said unconsciously fouling up the good feelings to the room with her repulsive language.

"Oh my what a horrible mouth." a soft but firm voice said.

"Wha- who's there?" Tayuya said while looking around before setting her eyes on an elderly woman.

The woman herself was drabbed in what appeared to be home-made but very comfortable looking clothing with a reddish colored shawl about her shoulders. She had a worn but pleasant looking face that still held some of the radiance she must have had in her prime. Despite her age she appeared to be in good health and excellent shape, her body looked toned underneath her clothes. Her hair was gray and pulled into a tight knot but one could that that if let loose it would surely fall past her backside reaching to her calves.

'ex-ninja' Tayuya's mind screamed at her, setting her on edge forcing her to look around again for anything she might have missed namely...an ANBU squad.

"Relax dear it's just us here." The woman spoke obviously reading Tayuya's reactions and thoughts rather well.

"Yeah well where the hell is here anyway?"

"My house."

"Well where the hell is your house?"

"Right here."

"Are we still in Fire County or somewhere else?"

"Yes." was all that the woman said, making Tayuya efforts to get worthy information out of her invalid.

"So why am I here anyway and what the hell are you gonna do with me?"

"I found you badly injured so I took it upon myself to bring you back here and help you as best as I could but my skills are not what they use to be." the woman replied with a sigh.

However before Tayuya could say anything the woman spoke again.

"Oh yes your injuries...I did as best as I could, so your not an any life threatening danger however it will take time for you to heal and I must ask that you stay here for that time."

Something about the way she said that clued Tayuya into the fact that this lady wasn't 'asking' her anything.

"Yeah and how longs this shit gonna take?"

"From your injuries to gain full control and build your body back to what it was should take about a year."

"What fuck that shit I'm not staying in this fucking hell-hole for a goddamn fucking year are you out of your fucking mind lady, and who told you that you could take me to your fucking house anyway I was fine where I fucking was." Tayuya continued her rant for many minutes and the woman merely stood there letting it all just pass her by not fazed in the least. Soon though Tayuya's rant caught up to her and her body caved in to the needs of rest.

"You...you stay right there I aint done with your...ass." the enraged and sleepy redhead said laying back onto the bed. "Just give me a moment to catch me breath."

The moment Tayuya shut her eyes though she once again drifted off to sleep.

"My that girl has a mouth on her doesn't she." the woman said to no one in particular as she walked over to Tayuya lay pulling the covers back onto her frame.

"You remind me of someone." she said turning around and walking back out of the room.

**A.N.-** Well here is the first chapter of 'A Song for our Sorrows', this story will focus more on Tayuya in general but it will eventually became a NaruxTayuya story. I wanted to cover Tayuya first though in an attempt to come up with a back-story explaining the way she acts and where she got that awful language from as well as when she met and joined Orochimaru. Hopefully my attempt is not in vain and you all enjoy. So let me know what you think.

Zanaso Clramm

Oh almost forgot... **Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto**.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Momma, Momma!" An excited Tayuya stood bouncing up and down beside her mother trying to get her attention._

"_Momma!"_

_Being shaken out of her reprieve Tayuya's mother looks down at her daughter. "Yes sweetie?"_

"_Look momma see what I caught." _ _Tayuya held up a frog smiling as if it was some amazing feat. _

"_That's nice sweetie but could you please go back and play outside?"_

"_Uh sure momma, are you not feeling well?" Tayuya asked, put off by the absence of affection in her mother's voice that always use to be there but seemed to decline over the past year, ever since her mother mentioned she was seeing a man. _

"_I'm fine sweetie, but play outside ok?"_

_Nodding her head Tayuya did just that looking back at her mother whom was gazing absently out the window from her seat at the kitchen table. _

"_What happen to you momma?" Tayuya whispered under her breath as she walked out the front door, frog in hand._

_Outside was a bit chilly but because her mother hadn't mentioned anything Tayuya forgone the use of a coat instead she wore only her green sun-dress, with her hair tied back in a bright orange ribbon. She really loved the color orange it was 'happy' in her words which she explained to her mother when she asked but that was a long time ago. Running over to a small pond Tayuya put the frog in the water and let it go watching in paddle away from her. Sitting down She listened to the world around her, the wind blowing at a steady pace, the birds singing many different songs and the trees moving back and forth in the breeze almost as if they were dancing. _

_Softly Tayuya began to hum falling into a rhythm with the world around her, closing her eyes she pictured herself among flowers of every kind, just singing and the flowers responded swaying to her music as she continued on with not a care in the world. Her mother entered the picture with a smile, something she hadn't seen on her mother's face in a while; at least not when she was talking about anything other than this 'man' she had been seeing. Walking over to Tayuya her mother embraced her and a feeling of love washed through Tayuya. _

_A loud 'crack' broke Tayuya out of her day-dreaming as she looked for the source behind her not four feet away stood a man. Black hair sat atop he's head reaching to his shoulders about two inches shorter than what Tayuya's now was. He had a narrow face with a cocky-grin that Tayuya instinctively knew was no good. He wore a tight black shirt with a heavy brown coat, on his legs were a rough blue material fading with age his feet were house in big black boots worn and beaten. _

"_You Mao's brat?" He asked his gruff voice bothering Tayuya quite a bit._

"_Ah Karl there you are." Tayuya's mother said while running over to them._

"_Mao." was all that he said in return._

"_Oh yes, Karl this my daughter Tayuya; Tayuya this is Karl Fei-Ong he is the man I've been talking about remember."_

_The elation on her mother's face bothered Tayuya more than a little but she kept silent after all if he made momma happy he couldn't be bad...right?_

"_Oh I hope you two get along well." Her mother replied _

"_No worries about that Mao I think me a the chibi will have loads of fun together, eh squirt?"_

_Tayuya didn't know why but when he said that a prickly feeling started on the back of her neck and the little voice inside her head said to 'be careful'._

&

A loud shrilling whistle woke Tayuya from her slumber and her world came back in sharp contrast, she was still in the same room with everything exactly like she remembered it but the shrill of a tea kettle permeated the room in a grating whistle. The offending noise, at lest to Tayuya quickly ceased and a few minutes later the old woman form before walked into the room with two steaming cups of tea and a bit of soup with bread on a tray.

"Oh I hope I didn't wake you, I was going to leave this on the nightstand for when you woke up."

With a 'huff' Tayuya replied "Your damn right it woke me up, so congrats on that lady." A loud gurgling sound cut Tayuya off before she could say more, and a stirring in her stomach alerted her to the offending organ...her stomach. With a fine blush covering her cheeks Tayuya looked at the woman who was wearing and amused smile.

When the woman merely stood there Tayuya spoke up.

"Well you gonna give me the crap or not?"

"Ah of course sorry." The woman walked over to where Tayuya's bed was and set the tray next to her taking one of the two cups of tea for herself. "How are you feeling?"

"Fuking Ungry." Tayuya replied or rather tried to her mouth stuffed with bread.

The woman watched as Tayuya seemingly devoured her food in no time at all which was no surprise the girl had been out for two days.

Finishing her meal quickly Tayuya let out a very un-lady like belch rubbing her stomach in content with her right arm.

"Kami-sama that hit the spot."

"Are you satisfied?"

"Hell yeah, I was fucking starving." Tayuya went to reach up and scrunch her hair with her left arm but found that she couldn't move it very well, looking down she noticed the cast that was holding her arm in place, her legs had a similar weight on both of them

"I had to put casts on your arm and legs so they would heal faster." the woman said when she noticed what the red head was looking at.

Tayuya looked at the casts more closely with her right hand she touched the cast on her left arm and both her legs individually feeling that the plaster on each of them was very dry. Not being a medic by any means but knowing that it took some time for casts to do so she asked how long she was out.

"About two days nearly three, it's nightfall again."

"Holy Fuck no shit I was hungry." Tayuya mouthed off.

"Yes I expected you would be, no doubt that you probably have to use the bathroom as well right?"

Despite herself Tayuya once again broke out in a blush.

"Ahh..."

"No worries dear I'll help you there." the woman said as she walked out of the room only to return a moment later with a wheelchair. She helped Tayuya into the chair and began pushing her out the room.

Tayuya took this moment to gather more about her 'home'. She noticed that it was all one floor, there was a large living room, medium-sized kitchen and what appeared to be another bedroom, possible the woman's.

"Hey." Tayuya asked rather rudely.

"Yes"

"You gotta name, can't really be going around calling you oldie now came I?"

When Tayuya mentioned being old the woman somehow 'accidentally' bumped one of Tayuya's legs into the wall.

"Ow fuck, what the hell was that for?" Tayuya yelled.

"Oops...my fault are you ok dear?" the woman asked feigning ignorance. "My name by the way is Enma."

Looking up at Enma Tayuya was about to let the woman have a piece of her mind when she noticed the woman's face. Dark circles were under her eyes and she had a slightly drawn look to her.

"Hey you having trouble sleeping or something?"

"Hmm...oh, no it's not that you had a high fever about you for a while; gave me quite a scare it did. I did all I could to bring it down, thankfully it finally did." Enma replied a small smile gracing her lips.

"You took care of me, not sleeping even a little?"

"Yes the fever was very high a few times I thought you were not going to make it."

She didn't know why but Tayuya felt somehow touched by this woman's actions, the fact that she did this for her, a complete stranger astounded her; if the roles were reversed Tayuya would honestly have let the woman die.

"Why?" She found herself asking.

"It was the right thing to do."

"That's it?"

"That's it?" Now I leave you alone so you can go about your business let me know when you are done and I'll take you back to your room.

Walking out of the bathroom, which Tayuya hadn't noticed they entered Enma shut the door behind her giving Tayuya some privacy. With some difficulty Tayuya hoisted herself out of the wheelchair and onto the toilet where she relived herself with some what grim satisfaction. Getting back into the chair was easier than getting out of it, and when she was situated she wheeled herself closer so she could flush the receptacle of human waste. When that was all finished Tayuya washed her hands and then called for Enma whom entered not a moment later.

"All finished?" she asked.

"Yeah but damn did that tire me out." Tayuya told the woman.

"Then back to bed for you."and with that Enma began taking Tayuya back to 'her room'.

Tayuya remained silent on the return trip her thoughts focused inward, and her predicament not that it was bad; it was defiantly on the brighter side, but that didn't mean she had to be exactly happy about it.

When they reached the room Enma helped Tayuya back into bed and gathered the empty cup and bowl along with the tray and started to leave.

"Rest well..." Enma began.

"Tayuya, my name is Tayuya."

"Ah then rest well Tayuya."

As Enma about to close the door Tayuya spoke up. "Hey Enma."

"Yes dear what is it."

"Um...thanks you know?" Tayuya said biting her lip.

A smile lit Enma's face up bringing out a beauty that few ever saw. "No problem, now get your rest." She said as she closed the door.

Done with the days events and tired beyond belief Tayuya leaned back into the pillows, shutting her eyes welcoming the sleep that followed.

**A.N.- **That's the second chapter of 'A Song for our Sorrows' I hoped you liked it. The story-line as you might have guessed will have Tayuya reliving her past through her dreams and yes there is something to all that, which may or may not be very important. Now as a little teaser I was thinking if anyone could guess where the names of Tayuya's mother and her boyfriend came from, if you guess right you will earn yourself major browning points. Other than that let me know what you think so far.

Zanaso Clramm


	3. Chapter 3

_With wide eyes Tayuya stared up at the night-time sky immersing herself in the wonder of stars, twinkling ever so brightly, yet forever out of grasp. Closing her eyes Tayuya took a deep breath of air, a gentle sweetness lingered and Tayuya knew that autumn was coming fast. It had been two years since her mother had brought that man into her young life and with ever fiber of her being she disliked him greatly. He had never done anything to make her hate him but it was the little glances here and there that she caught him giving her that made a shiver run down her spin that just felt wrong. _

"_I don't understand..." Tayuya said her words traveling into the breeze._

_Sitting up Tayuya glanced back at her house, they had moved in with Karl a few months ago and the only good part about was that the sky was so much more visible than what it was at their apartment. Besides that it was very upsetting, over the past two years her mother seemed to take less and less notice of her, and Karl didn't even to act like she existed expect for those moments here and there. _

"_Tayuya come back inside." her mother's voice sounded from the back door._

"_Yes Momma." she called back._

_Standing up Tayuya quickly brushed off her dress and jogged back to where her mother was waiting at the door._

_'What happen to you Momma?' Tayuya could but help wonder. Her mother once a vibrant person seemed so subdued, and tired all the time Her once beautiful hair now was lank and splitting at the ends, dark bags clung to the skin under eyes and she was becoming frighteningly thin._

_Arriving at her mother's spot Tayuya was ushered inside, the smell of food a welcoming treat to her nose. _

"_What did you make for dinner Momma?" Tayuya asked but she was never answered._

_Walking into the dinning room Tayuya took her place at the table looking at her plate, where a form of pasta lay resting on her plate._

"_Where's Karl?"_

"_Oh he should be here any minute, don't start without him. Ok sweetie?" Her mother answered with a weak smile...in never even got close to her eyes._

_Anything Tayuya was going to say was quickly drowned out be the loud 'bang' that seemed to come form the front door, causing both girls to jump in fright. _

"_What the hell is that smell!" an angry voice could be heard form the foyer, one Tayuya recognized ah Karl's._

_Jumping up from her seat Tayuya's mother quickly made her towards the voice, leaving Tayuya's line of sight, unfortunately she could still hear them. _

"_Karl, honey that's dinner I made pasta I'm sure you'd like it, I made it form scratch."_

"_Pasta!...I don't care if you made it from garbage I aint eating that shit!"_

"_Karl...have you...have you been drinking?" Tayuya heard her mother ask._

"_What the hell do you care."_

"_You promised me you wouldn't!" she mother shouted, but was silenced when a 'crack' was heard a smaller whimper escaping her mother's throat. _

_Wanting to know what happen Tayuya slipped away form the table to where her mother and Karl were. Karl stood there an angry scowl plastered to his face and a hand still raised in the air, her mother had a hand to her cheek that Tayuya could see was red and tears clung to her mother's eyelashes._

"_Don't you dare raise your voice to me, who the hell do you think you are!" Karl screamed another 'crack' soon following._

"_Momma!" Tayuya yelled rushing to stand between her mother and Karl._

"_Tayuya no!, g-go upstairs and go to bed."_

"_But Momma..."_

"_Please sweetie..." her mother pleaded._

_Reluctantly Tayuya followed her mother's orders but just as she was about to close her bedroom door another 'crack' could be heard._

"_Momma." Tayuya said, tears falling on the carpet._

&

A gentle humming sound fluttered into Tayuya's ear's and she could feel someone applying something to her stomach. Recognizing the voice Tayuya stayed still with her eyes close for some unknown reason.

The gentle humming continued while Tayuya realized that Enma was changing the bandages on her stomach, with the out-most care to ensure that she felt no pain. Something stirred in Tayuya then a feeling of something returning that she lost along time ago and without realizing it a tear escaped her eyes.

"Oh my, are you alright dear I didn't hurt you did I?" Enma asked when she noticed the tear on Tayuya's cheek.

Realizing she was caught Tayuya opened her eyes and smiled, albeit a little one.

"No you didn't hurt me, it's just...it's been along time since any one has been nice to me."

"Oh you poor dear." Enma cooed, leaning forward wrapping Tayuya in a gentle hug.

At first Tayuya stiffened at the contact but when Enma showed no sign of letting go, she allowed herself to be drawn into it, her good arm clutching Enma's back.

**A.N.-** Ok this is the third chapter, I hoped you liked it. For my little guessing game yes Tayuya's mother's name and her boyfriend came from Blood+...Google is a lifesaver isn't it. However Enma's name comes from Enma Ai whom is from the series Jigoku Shoujo or rather Hell Girl; any interesting series that I recommend. Other than that let me know what you think so far ok...oh yeah as for FamousFox89 aka the black Crow's question pertaining to the orange ribbon...it's a secret

In the famous words of the 'White Rose of Wutai' "Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk"

Zanaso Clramm


	4. Chapter 4

"There you go dear, allow yourself some peace...ok?" Enma said soothingly rubbing Tayuya's back gently.

Not trusting her voice Tayuya nodded her head against Enma's shoulder, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

"So Tayuya you mind telling me what's the matter?"

"I-it was a dream I had." Tayuya replied to her question.

" A nightmare?"

"More like reliving your past."

Enma sensing it was a sensitive topic decided that it was better left alone...for now at least. The young girl in front of her reminded Enma of her own daughter whom left home all those years ago; hell the girl even looked a lot like her own daughter. Enma still didn't understand why her daughter left all those years ago, and it hurt her deeply that even now some fourteen years later she still hadn't heard a word from her beloved little girl.

Enma gazed at Tayuya for a moment or two comparing the two in her mind. Same red hair, much like her own when she was younger. Same pert little nose, same lips, same eyes; matter a fact the more Enma compared the two the more she realized exactly how much the two looked alike, the only difference would be that she daughter would be thirty-six right now and this girl couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen. That and the look in Tayuya's eyes, being a former ninja Enma saw the pain and experience that lay deeply rooted in Tayuya's consciousness and the hard life the girl had obviously had.

"Tayuya?" Enma asked quietly

"Yeah?" Tayuya said looking at Enma whom had a serious look on her face.

"Can I ask you one question?"

"I don't see why not."

Enma had to know, the two of them where just to much alike; but it scared her what Tayuya's answer would be, but she had to know she had to.

"Do you mind if I ask what your mother's name was?"

"Why do you wanna know that crap?" Tayuya questioned.

"Just curious."

"What the hell, my mom's name was Mao."

"Where is she now?" Enma asked.

"Dead she died when I was nine."

Nodding her head solemnly Enma stood up from the chair at Tayuya's bed and headed for the door.

"Wait what was that shit about?"

"I'll tell you later, get some sleep Tayuya."

Huffing in a manner not befitting herself Tayuya laid back down on the bed wonder what the hell was going on. She watched as Enma reached the door and left, catching the last look Enma gave her before the door closed again it was a look Tayuya hadn't really seen a lot...true pain, the kind that scars your heart forever.

"What the hell?" Tayuya found herself whispering under her breath, that was weird.

Gazing at the door Enma just left the room from numerous thoughts flooded Tayuya's mind, Enma's questions were among the top.

'Why the hell would she wanna know about me mom' Tayuya thought to herself. 'Was it because she didn't understand my predicament...no that couldn't be it, Enma was a former ninja so she would have understood where she was coming from.'

Tayuya tried to come up with some logical conclusion for Enma's look and when she couldn't find one, it bothered her greatly.

"Oh hell I'll ask her tomorrow." Tayuya spoke out.

With that she rolled on her side and drifted off to the realm of dreams.

&

_The sunlight came through Tayuya's windows in golden bars of color painting the room is a rose colored hue that clashed magnificently with her red hair which was splayed across her pillow. A twitch of her cute little nose was the only indication that she was about to wake up, and not a moment later two amber colored eyes opened and to the world around her. Sighing in contempt she sat up and stretched her arms and back. _

_A year had passed since the incident with Karl and her mother, and the only peace Tayuya really got was when she was asleep, it was her place, her refuge...a place all her own that she could be as happy as she wanted to be and every morning she dreaded waking up. Still she did as she had to, and went about completing her morning routine, watching out for Karl. The looks he'd been giving her lately bothered her more than ever and ever night she was sure to lock her door and when she was in the bathroom she did the same, the looks he gave her were bad and she knew it, she also knew her mother knew of them and did nothing to stop them and that really upset her._

"_Why won't you do anything mom?" Tayuya said to herself as she put some toothpaste on her toothbrush and proceeded to brush them. Tayuya had taken to not calling her mother 'momma' anymore in favor of 'mom' not that it had anything to do with her getting older but more of how she felt about her mother whom was becoming more and more withdraw day by day. She was now no more than a husk of her former self and that not only made Tayuya sad but it pissed her right off._

_Deciding that her teeth were clean enough Tayuya washed her mouth out, put all her morning necessities away and proceeded downstairs. When she got there though instead of seeing her mother cooking dinner, Karl was at the table; looking at her with a curious glint in his eyes._

"_Where's mom?" Tayuya said. _

"_Oh she had some matters to attend to and won't be here today." he said standing up, and walking over to her._

"_Ahh...I'm just gonna hang out in my room then."_

"_Well wait a sec. There kiddo how about we have some fun." Karl said placing a hand on Tayuya's shoulder._

"_I don't wanna, I really should go upstairs." Tayuya spoke quickly removing Karl's had form her shoulder._

"_Upstairs...I like the sound of that." _

_Tayuya looked up and saw the evil glint in Karl's eyes that caused her to go numb._

"_Yeah, upstairs...let's go upstairs kiddo then we can play...."_

**A.N.- ** Here you are the latest chapter and on time to...for once. Any way I have posting dates up on my profile if you wanna check them out and see when I'm updating because I'm gonna keep to those dates. For the questions you have.....**TCurry**, yes I will be getting to the whole Orochimaru deal and yes he will be looking for her, put that's all I'm going to say.

**kyuubis-child**, Naruto will show up much later in the story. I know this is a Naruto x Tayuya story but it mostly will focus on Tayuya and I want to get her past and such established before they meet and remember Tayuya won't be able to do much until she is healed so yes they will be together but just hang on for that ok?

**FamousFox89**, Another question you may have indeed, Yes Tayuya's has been acting out of character but this is the most and kindest attention she has gotten in a long time and obviously that will lead even the most stout of people to act out of character. She will be 'reverting' to her original cynical self but over time, yes the two personalities will eventually merge. Does that answer your question?

Anyways if you have in other questions I'd be glad to answer them other than that let me know what you think so far about the story ok?

Zanaso Clramm


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- This Chapter has a slight Warning so please take this into consideration.**

Tayuya awoke in a cold sweat that stuck to her skin and the clothes she was wearing, her breath came in sharp pants as she tried to regain her composer. Wildly scanning the room Tayuya finally began to calm herself when she noticed that the room was empty beside her. Glancing at the fireplace looked as if it had long since gone out as cold drafts of air worked their way down the chimney and into the room blowing on Tayuya making her already cold skin shiver. Bringing her right arm up to her face she wiped the hair away that was stuck to her brow in damp clumps.

A sharp noise on the other side of the door caused Tayuya's head to whip around in time to see Enma walk into the room, a shawl covering her shoulder's and her hair down in disarray, which reached well past her knees.

"Are you alright dear?" Enma asked worry clearly painted on her face.

"Y-yeah I'm just peachy alright." Tayuya said, her voice betraying her slight composer.

"Are you sure, I heard you scream."

"I screamed?"

"Yes nearly scared me to death, It's been a long time since I heard a scream like that." Enma replied before she realized she gave away part of her history that she'd rather keep to herself, even if she knew the young girl before her was a ninja as well.

"Where the fuck have you heard a scream that nearly scared you to death before?" Tayuya scowled.

"Never mind dear, are you going to be alright, or would you like me to stay with you for a while?"Enma asked ignoring the blatant look of anger on Tayuya's face that she ignored her question.

"Fuck that shit; I'm not some snot-nosed kid who needs to have her hand held."

"As you wish then."

Closing the door behind her, Tayuya watched Enma go with slight trepidation. The woman blatantly ignored her question, and then asked if she wanted to be tucked in to bed like a child. That pissed her off, she wasn't weak, far from it, but when the thoughts of her dream came back to her that's exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be held and just let it out, whatever that meant. So when the last image of Enma disappeared behind the door and the sound of the cold air blowing in from the chimney echoed throughout the room Tayuya felt alone, very alone.

"Stupid fucking shit." Tayuya said to the room as she turned over as much as she could to get comfortable again.

Steeling herself for what she knew was going to the continuation of the last "dream" she gathered her courage and closed her eyes.

"Let's do this shit."

&

"_I really want to be alone." A nine year old Tayuya said to Karl as he looked her up and down. _

"_Aww don't be like that kiddo we could have loads of fun together, it would be way better than just playing by yourself." Karl smirked._

_Slowly backing up toward the staircase Tayuya watched as Karl followed her every movement like a predator looking at its next meal. When her ankles hit the back of the staircase Karl pounced. _

_Grabbing her roughly about the shoulder's Karl buried his head in Tayuya's neck taking in a deep breath._

"_Don't we just smell delicious?"_

_Tayuya's body went rigged as he pulled his head away from her neck and roughly pushed her onto the stairs where he started to grab at her pants. The action broke the spell of paralysis over Tayuya and she retaliated by slamming her foot into Karl's groin sending him to his knees. _

"_You little bitch!"_

_Turning around as fast as she could young Tayuya sprinted up the stairs her heart beat felt as it was taking two at a time the same as her legs did with the stairs. When she reached the landing Tayuya sprinted to her room, already she could hear Karl making his way up the stairs. Screaming as loud as she could Tayuya ran into her room and locked the door, not a moment before Karl's body hit it with a resounding 'thud' that rocked the door on its hinges. _

"_Tayuya 'sweetie' why don't you unlock the door, I just wanna talk." Karl spoke through the door. As a second scream from Tayuya pierced the air Karl began throwing himself against the barrier in between himself and is prey._

"_Listen you little bitch you're just making this harder on yourself, now open this door!" Karl screamed as he continued to throw is body against the door._

_Looking around as quickly as she could Tayuya made her way to her window opening it looking at the tree that was situated next to the house, the nearest branch was a good distance away but if she really tried Tayuya thought she could make it. Glancing back at the doorway she watched as the next 'thud' ripped the door of its hinges and Karl spilled into the room landing on his side. _

_When he noticed the open window and Tayuya's body already halfway out Karl lunged grabbing the leg that was still in the room and pulled roughly dragging Tayuya back into the room, making her hit her head in the process, where bleeding quickly emerged. _

_Throwing her small frame onto the bed Karl jumped onto and began pawing her all over despite her cries of protest. _

_Grabbing a fistful of her hair with one hand he brought is other up and smacked Tayuya across the face with a clap that seemed to encompass the whole room. As Tayuya screamed in pain, a hand print already forming on her delicate cheeks he brought mouth down on hers roughly. Screaming Tayuya bit down as he tried to work his tongue into her small mouth. _

_Blood swam into her mouth as she nearly ripped the offending appendage out of his mouth. As Karl jumped back away from her and brought his hands to his mouth Tayuya struck again, kicking him in the groin as hard as she could. As he fell to the floor she was already on her way to the window this time however there was no hesitation as Tayuya leaped with all her might watching in slow-motion as her hands reached out and grasped the branch she was aiming for, her branch to freedom._

_As her legs were swinging to meet her body she looked behind her to see Karl already in the process of jumping as well. Without thinking Tayuya curled her body and flipped herself over the branch just as he was reaching for it, sending her feet into his back sending him straight down to a thirty foot fall._

_A sickening crunch meet Tayuya's ears she saw Karl hit the ground on his head and blood immediately began pooling under the man. _

_Pulling herself up Tayuya leaned against the trunk of the tree, shaking almost as much as the leaves in the autumn wind around her. It was there in the tree thirty feet above the man who had just tried to molest her that the first tears began to form, mixing with the blood from her head wound down her sore cheeks and falling onto her naked arms that hugged her small frame._

_&_

The sharp exclamation of "Tayuya!" brought the red-headed girl out of her "nightmare" as she saw Enma quickly cross the threshold to sit at her side an quickly wrap her arms around Tayuya's injured frame.

"Dear child what's the matter are you hurt, why are you crying!?" Enma asked, moisture already filling her eyes.

Reaching up with her good arm Tayuya brought a hand to her cheeks where she indeed did feel streaks of salty wetness running rivets down her face.

Instead of answering the question Tayuya just pulled the old woman before her into a tight embrace, unleashing all the pain, anger, and frustration she could as her body started shaking from the cries that racked her body. Enma not knowing exactly what to do just held her tightly comforting the girl the best way she could.

Tayuya didn't know how long she stayed in the older woman's caring grasp but her body was sore from the exertion of her venting and she badly needed to go to the bathroom. Slowly removing herself from Enma's embrace, Tayuya laughed slightly and asked the woman if she'd help her to the bathroom to relive herself.

Nodding in understanding Enma quickly, but carefully helped Tayuya into the wheelchair by her bed and both made their way to Tayuya's destination where she quickly did her business and was soon on her way back to her room, where she noticed that Enma had changed the sheets and gotten her new pillows, most likely because the others were soaked in sweat and tears.

As Enma helped Tayuya back into the bed she asked. "Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

Tayuya thought about it for a moment before nodding her head, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind but there is something I gotta do first." She sniffed, rubbing her red and puffy eyes.

Whether Enma really understood what Tayuya meant or not was anyone's guess but seeing the woman nod her head and walk out of the room as Tayuya laid her head down on the pillow was likely some form of understanding that had formed between the two through Tayuya's ordeal.

The fact that just as the door was about to close and Enma turned back only long enough to whisper "Good luck" only strengthened this thought.

A.N.- I'm so sorry for the long wait in updating this story, but I had a bout of bad luck in many regards, thankfully I'm back and well. So here the next chapter is, and in all honesty it was the hardest and easiest thing I have ever had to right. It was the easiest because I knew exactly where I wanted it to go and I think I reached there, but at the same time I desperately didn't want to write it. I'm not sure if that makes any sense but that's how I felt while writing this. Now for your questions **TCurry**- I'm really sorry but I can't answer yours so your gonna have to wait (NOT AS LONG) to find out…sorry. **FamousFox89 aka the black Crow-** I'm afraid that your question falls into the same category as TCurry's but, pertaining to Tayuya's mother, you're going to find out in the next chapter okay?

To everyone else THANK YOU for your reviews and I hope this story continues to meet you expectations THANK YOU!!! Please let me know what you think of the story so far okay?

Zanaso Clramm


	6. Chapter 6

_Tayuya didn't know how long she wept in the tree but the tears had stopped long ago, leaving her feeling empty inside, even as she body still shook. A few more hours passed before Tayuya felt the desire to move and began slowly climbing down, her stiff and sore muscles protesting at the movement. Setting her feet firmly on the ground she hazard a look at the body of her would be attacker before turning and limping into the house. Making her way inside Tayuya closed the door behind her and locked it, not that it mattered but somehow it made her feel better. _

_She continued into the kitchen where a wave of nausea washed over her, dropping Tayuya to her knees as vomit splattered on the floor below her. Coughing Tayuya wiped her forehead only to pull back when she felt it wet, looking down she noticed that there was blood on a good portion of her forearm, leaving the mess she made on the floor Tayuya made her way to the bathroom. _

_Standing in front of the mirror Tayuya got a good look at herself. Large clumps of her hair were stuck to her forehead by a mixture of wet and dried blood, darkening her already red locks. The blood covered a good portion of her head and the side of her face, her eyes were swollen and bloodshot from all of her crying and a large bruise had formed were Karl had slapped her leaving swelled tissue and a bloody lip. When she noticed the dried blood around her lips a wave of revulsion swept through her, leaving her feeling sick again. Not wanting to puke Tayuya quickly started the shower before getting in the desire to by clean over ruling any other thought._

_She hissed and recoiled when hot water hit the wound on her forehead, biting her lip she forced her head back into the water knowing that it would help clean it, deciding to give the rest of her body a once over Tayuya noticed that large bruises littered her small frame, her back, shoulder and legs the most noticeable standing under the hot water watching the water runoff her body as it was dyed red with her blood Tayuya started to feel a little better, but not by much._

_She finished when the hot water ran out and wiped the mirror looking at her refection again, tilting her head, she slowly parted her hair to look at the cut, which was pretty long but not really that deep. Nodding slowly to herself she grabbed her toothbrush and began cleaning her mouth out only stopping when her gums began to bleed. _

_Making her way back down the stairs and grabbing some clothes Tayuya was feeling better, before the thought of her mother crossed her mind, Looking sharply at the clock Tayuya notice that it was early into the evening, even if her mother had left that morning she should have been back now. A sudden thought froze the blood in Tayuya's veins as she began tearing through the house, clearing the first and second floor, Tayuya stood before the door to the basement reaching out hesitantly with shaky hands she open the door looking down into the dark blackness that engulfed the basement. Taking one step at a time she descended down._

_The lack of light made it difficult as she nearly tripped a few times and rubbed her arm against a rusty nail making her wince. Eventually she made it to the bottom, where a stank odor met her nose, suddenly feeling very afraid Tayuya blindly followed the smell until a dark silhouette hung silently near the wall entered her vision, a grim covered window threw only enough light to see the general shape. Her legs moving on their own Tayuya made her way closer as the silhouette slowly came more into focus. A small whimper escaped as Tayuya brought her hand to her mouth in horror and revulsion._

_Thin wires held bound wrists to the ceiling as a limp figured danged in silence a mass of hair covered the head and thin frame, ragged cloths and trail marks of blood where the wire had cut into the wrist ran down the figures arms. _

"_Mom?" Tayuya tried to say but the sound didn't come._

_Reaching out Tayuya grabbed a portion of the hair and pulled it aside only to drop it and scream a second later._

"_Mom!"_

_Fumbling Tayuya found the nearest sharp object she could and cut the wires holding her mother's writs, the body dropping the moment it lost it support._

_Tears where fast making their way onto her cheeks as she swiped her mother's hair back to look at her face, empty eyes stared back. _

"_Mom, Mom no…no,…no Mom please Mom." Tayuya whimpered, tears running down into her mother's lank hair as she held her mother tight, the darkness around her shattering the world she knew and replacing it with a cold truth that could never be covered up._

_&_

Tayuya awoke to the sound of her door opening and Enma stepping in the room carrying a tray laden with various foods. Pulling herself up a bit Tayuya continued to watch as the woman closed the door behind her and set the tray down on the side of the bed, before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Are you hungry dear?" Enma asked.

A loud rumbling was heard throughout the room coming from Tayuya's stomach, causing her to flush red, nearly matching her hair. A quiet laugh from Enma caused Tayuya to blush more deeply before throwing the woman a dirty look, which Enma raised her hands up in a submissive pose.

"I think I'll take that as a yes." Enma smiled as she brought a small bowl of soup to Tayuya whom took it gratefully but still glaring at her.

It didn't take long before the food was all gone and a relaxing silence settled into the room, the silence brought back a thought that she had forgotten to ask up until this point and she really wanted to know the answer, though she didn't know why.

"Hey, why'd you want to know my mom's name by the way?" Tayuya asked deciding the direct route to her question was best.

"I-I was curious." Enma froze for a second before answering, but Tayuya caught it.

"Why the hell would you are curious!?" Tayuya growled she hated when people kept secrets from her and now she knew this was exactly what the woman was doing.

Enma sat silently going over the various reasons she could say, but deciding the truth was the best she spoke.

"You remind me very much of my own daughter, you look very much like her…very much. She ran away from home while I was still in the work force, she was seventeen years old and wanted no part in my life style. I haven't seen her since."

"That sucks."

Enma laughed at Tayuya's comment, the girl really had no tact.

"So you say I look like your daughter right, what was her name?" Tayuya questioned.

"That's where the question really lies." Enma spoke growing somber.

"What do you mean?"

"Her name was…Mao."

Tayuya's eye widened in shock, this woman she couldn't possibly be hinting that her mother was…

"I have a photo if you like to see." Enma said quickly before leaving the room leaving Tayuya to her thoughts.

This had to be one big coincidence right?

Enma returned and sat down next to the bed again caressing the old photo in her hands like a valuable gem; then again it might be to the woman. Taking a moment to gather herself, Enma placed the photo face down on the bed and motioned for Tayuya to pick it up, the woman had to know and this was the surest way.

Grabbing the photo with her good arm Tayuya brought the picture up to her face.

Staring at it in shock the photo slipped from her grasp onto the floor.

"Mom!?"

&

**A.N.-** A little late with this update but stuff happens that I can't predict (though it would be cool if I could) Any way this is the latest chapter and the truth finally comes out about Enma…or does it? The answer will defiantly be in the next chapter, but to those of you who guessed good job! I would like to **thank all of you who reviewed** and I hope you continue to like this story. **Special thanks to Kamrin1530, Xsusanox,** and **FamousFox89 aka the black crow**, by the way I agree with your idea, I think I'll keep all the juicy secrets of the story to myself from now on.

Please let me know what you think of the story so far.

Zanaso Clramm


	7. Chapter 7

Tayuya's hand twitched as it opened and closed as if still holding the old photo, her mind ran rampant with thoughts and she couldn't seem to grasp any of them.

Sitting silently by Tayuya's side Enma bent down and retrieved the photo holding it gently in her lap as she watched the girl beside her stare blankly at her hands. A tear found its way down Enma's cheek, Tayuya had said that her mother had died…her daughter was dead, even after all this time she still had a lingering hope, a dream, a wish that one morning her baby girl would walk back into her life, but it appeared that was not to be.

Wiping the errant tear from her cheeks she looked at Tayuya...her granddaughter it seemed, this might not be exactly what she wanted but at least a little part of her Mao came back home, smiling a little she was at least happy for that.

Tayuya looked up from her hands to see Enma holding the photo of her mother in her hands, Enma's eyes were streaked with red and puffy a faint tear trail was still visible…this was her family...it felt so foreign.

This is what other people had, not her, the only family she had was one she lost, to get back a feeling she thought she would never have again was something that had never occurred to her and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Taking solace in what she was comfortable with, what she knew, the feelings she was used to Tayuya withdrew into herself, she wouldn't let this be real it couldn't be…not for her.

"What's this shit!?" Tayuya's voice cracked with hidden and unwanted emotions. "Are you making fun of me!? I go and t-tell you a little about myself and you..you do this. That can't be my mom, you're not my family!"

Enma was shocked at what the girl was yelling, she thought this was a fake, a joke?

"I don't have a family, I don't ha-…I don't…" Tayuya stumbled, her voice thick with emotion, by now unwanted tears where falling from her cheeks onto the comforter across her legs.

Seeing this Enma went to touch Tayuya as a sign of comfort.

"Get away from me!" Tayuya screamed.

"I-I just want to…"

"No! Go, leave I don't want to…I don't…Get out!" Tayuya yelled in fury, hot angry tears ran down her soft cheeks, even with her blurred vision she could make out the hurt feelings reflecting on the other woman's face, on some level, a level she didn't want to go to she knew that this was wrong of her, but she just didn't care!

Enma opened her mouth to say something but when the girl in front of her screamed at her to get out again, she withdrew from the room, closing the door behind her.

Maybe…maybe this wasn't the little bit of dream she hoped for.

Inside the room Tayuya laid in bed her good arm draped across her eyes as they continued to spill tears down her face. Her body racked in pain, emotional and physical. After everything she went through, after everything she'd done, the fact that there was someone alive that was, could have been there for her hurt too much. The days after she found her mother dead in the basement were some of the worst days in Tayuya's life. Something inside her died along with her mother that day, and up until this point, Tayuya was fine with that, she had no need for it. But now…now the chance she could have that again, it was too much, it reminded her of the pain she forced herself to forget, it reminded her of the things she had to do to survive, things she wanted to forget.

Lying in the bed Tayuya's face was flush and hot to the touch her eyes puffy and swollen. Throwing herself back against the pillows of the bed Tayuya brought her one good arm up to drape across her eyes desperately trying to stem the flow of tears that increasingly ran down her soft cheeks.

She could faintly hear Enma behind the door, but the woman's proximity brought no comfort. Her body throbbed painfully as her brain started to process feeling in them again. She wanted to scream out in frustration and pain but couldn't, it made her feel weak and one thing Tayuya was not was weak.

"This is fucked up." Tayuya gritted out as she rubbed her eyes, wiping the wetness away that her tears left behind.

Closing her eyes Tayuya willed herself to sleep.

&

_It was cold, the cool air bite into her skin like needles, as Tayuya opened her eyes, where the grimy windows of the basement shed the barest of light into the damp, uninviting space around her. Without getting up Tayuya looked around where she lay, barely feeling the weight of her mother's body draped across her lower body, her throat ached terrible, most likely from inhaling a mass amount of dust and whatever else that floated in the air around them _

_With numb hands Tayuya gently pushed her mother off of her legs, the body already stiff. It took a few tries but she was able to do it. Trying to stand Tayuya quickly fell as her legs wouldn't support her; they were unresponsive, from lack of blood flow. A few minutes later she tried again with some success as she made her way back up stairs. _

_It was dark outside as she reached the top of the stairs and entered the house again, mutely Tayuya walked to the couch and sat down._

_A strange calm washed over her as she began thinking of what she was going to do now, she couldn't stay here nor did she want to. Nodding her head in apparent agreement Tayuya quickly made her way up to her room, ideals jumping back and forth in her mind as she gathered a small bit of clothes and some small objects of comfort among them a small flute that her mother had given her for her last birthday, she didn't know how to play it but, for some reason she needed to have it with her. Making her way back downstairs Tayuya stopped for a moment before heading outside to where Karl laid unmoving on the ground, grabbing him by the legs she dragged him into the house before collapsing for a few minutes from exhaustion. _

_When Tayuya was rested enough she grabbed a small bit of food, stuffing it into the small bag she was carrying and made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room when a thought stopped her suddenly. _

'_What if people come looking here? not likely but possible.'_

_Silently Tayuya walked into the kitchen and grabbed some of the cleaning products her mother used and began dumping them on the floors of the kitchen, and living room before making her way to the front door, where she lit a match she snagged out of one of the drawers from the kitchen slowly lowering it to the floor watching as the cleaning fluid light almost instantly, Tayuya stared as the flame ate up the fluid on the floor and quickly moved to the other rooms, it was almost inviting how the fire seemed to purify everything. The sting from her fingers broke Tayuya out of her revere as the match she was still holding burnt her fingers, letting go quickly Tayuya turned and ran out the front door, running away as the fire raged inside the house casting shadows in front of her._

&

**A.N.- **Well this certainly has been a long time in coming hasn't it, I don't really have an excuse as to why this is so late, other than school work and a bit of laziness on my part, however I will be getting back to the stories (all of them), but for the first update they will be small like this one, the only exemption to this would probably be _Changing the World for Two_ which is sure to be much longer.

As for the reason for this it is because I have to work my way back into the story, I had a bit of trouble capturing the feel of the story again in this update, and I'm not really too pleased with this chapter, but hey, you have to start again somewhere…right?

A few thanks go out to those of you who are still reading and those that are new, **special thanks to FamousFox89 aka the Black Crow**, **Xsusanox, and all of you who reviewed!!!**

I will be more diligent in updating from now on.

Your slightly misguided writer,

Zanaso Clramm (listening to "Sorrow" by Flyleaf)


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of cups being set down roused Tayuya from her sleep as Enma came into focus a look of worry; anticipation and anxiety were etched onto her face.

"Are you all right?" Enma softly asked as she filled up the cups beside Tayuya with tea.

Nodding mutely Tayuya reached over and grabbed the nearest one, its warmth somehow filling her up.

"I'm sorry." Tayuya whispered into the cup as she brought it to her lips, "I shouldn't have acted-"

"I forgive you."

"What?"

"I forgive you." Enma spoke just as softy sitting down n the chair next to Tayuya's bed. "I should have told you what I was thinking from the beginning, you really do look like her, Moa I mean. When you mentioned her name I…was beside myself I think, and acted rashly, so I am to blame as much as anybody."

Staring into her cup Tayuya was speechless, she didn't know why but it seemed to her that the ideal of maybe trying to at least get to know this woman wasn't so bad after all, then again its' not like she could just leave. The sudden thought of a herself hobbling out the door with both legs and an arm in a cast cursing all the while, caused Tayuya to laugh, and her small laugh quickly escalated into belly-deep laughter as and it opened a floodgate of feelings, some she couldn't even begin to understand. The laughter just seemed to melt all the pain, all the sadness and in its place a feeling of acceptance calmly washed over her as Tayuya vented in a completely different way.

It wasn't until Enma gently reached out and touched her shoulder that the feeling of wetness on her cheeks was apparent, looking of at Enma Tayuya smiled, it was still sad, but it overflowed with acceptance and Enma taking that as a cue gently reached out and pulled Tayuya into a hug, the sudden feeling startling Tayuya before she slowly began to return the hug.

"I'm glad I got the chance to meet you Tayuya."

Nodding into the older woman's shoulder Tayuya mumbled. "Me to."

Pulling away from Tayuya, Enma rubbed the girl's shoulders, comfortingly.

"Is there anything else you wanna say?" Enma asked looking the younger girl in the eye.

In truth there was but Tayuya wasn't ready to ask, things about her mother, things about Enma, things about her…family. So instead she decided to mention one thing she noticed over the days.

"Your tea taste like shit."

Enma was caught off guard by her statement, but recovered quickly laughing out loud…oh this was her daughter's girl alright.

&

A few months had passed since Tayuya and Enma's reconcilement, and over the course of the months Tayuya's arms and legs healed, although she was still a long way off from complete recovery, her relationship with Enma blossomed, it took quite a bit out of her but lately Tayuya had been helping Enma around the house where she could and the small wooden cabin was starting to feel more like a home every day. That's not to say there weren't problems, Tayuya still had moments where the feeling and experiences around her became too much, and at those times Enma knew when to back off and let Tayuya think.

One of these times was right after Tayuya's cast came off and Enma traveled to a small village in order to grab some clothes for Tayuya in order to surprise her…Enma quickly learned that Tayuya didn't like surprises. The red-headed girl was furious beyond belief and the profanities she used where still bouncing around in Enma's head as she tried to figure out what exactly Tayuya threatened to do. It just happened that today was one of those days.

Pacing around the small living room Tayuya walked back and forth in obvious disdain.

"Tayuya your going to wear yourself out, you need to sit down." Throwing the older woman she had grown accustomed to a look of loathing Tayuya none the less sat down in one of the chairs present.

Wiping her hands on a small rag Enma strolled over and sat down next to the fuming girl.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna play damn it!"

"Wha-?" Enma began.

"My flute I wanna play my damn flute you picked that up too right? I just need to play."

It was then that Enma remembered the small battle flute that was lying some feet away in the wreckage she found Tayuya in, however it was badly broken so she left it there.

"I'm sorry but the flute I saw was broken beyond repair, and it's been exposed to the elements for two months, I don't think it's possible to even go and get it."

Enma had seen a host of different emotions but the pain that crossed the girls face when she said that really did cut Enma deep, it was the pain of losing something that has seen you through the best and worst life could throw at you.

Thinking for a moment Enma retreated into her small room, before coming back out with a small wooden flute, it wasn't by any means valuable, just something she had been given years ago and decided to keep, a memento of sorts from a more…active time in her life.

"It isn't much really but would this do…for the time being at least?"Enma asked softly handing the small flute to Tayuya.

"You're giving it to me?"

"Well I certainly don't have a use for it."

"Then I don't want it! I don't need handouts!" Tayuya yelled back as she stormed away to her room, slamming the door.

Sighing Enma set the flute down on one of the small stands next to the chair Tayuya was sitting in a moment ago, she knew that despite Tayuya outburst the girl would at least try it once.

&

Six hours, for six hours Tayuya was able to resist the urge to go out and grab the flute that she knew was waiting for her. Two months without her flute, without music certainly was a withdraw that Tayuya didn't want to face again, and now the little flute was comparable to a forbidden fruit just waiting to be plucked away and indulged in.

It was dark outside now and surely Enma had gone to bed, it had been a few hours that she had knocked on the door asking if Tayuya wanted dinner, which she refused. Tip-toeing over to her door Tayuya opened it so she could peer through the crack, looking for any trace of the older woman. Despite being able to somewhat discern chakra signatures, Enma constantly seemed to keep hers suppressed, which only added on to Tayuya's theory that she was an ex-ninja, and the control needed to keep it constantly repressed surely sent a tingle down Tayuya's spine, a few hours sure that was nothing but twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week was as Tayuya liked to think 'bat-shit scary'.

Deciding that the coast was clear, Tayuya crept from her room to where her prize lay.

"You didn't think I was gonna miss this did you?" Enma asked from the seat next to where the flute lay in her nightwear. Her long hair although gray still shimmered with aged beauty as it spilled across her shoulders in waves, as it was released from the bun she always had it in.

"Fuck."

"Indeed, I think the phrase; 'getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar' would be very appropriate here don't you sweetie?" Enma smirked as she motioned for Tayuya to sit. "You won't keep me waiting in suspense will you?"

Striding across the room Tayuya threw herself into the chair opposite Enma as the older woman handed her the small flute. Grabbing it roughly away Tayuya took a moment to regard the small piece of wood in her hands. It certainly was small, very small, almost a child's, but then again there wasn't anything to say that it wasn't, and at this point Tayuya couldn't care less.

Bringing the small flute up to her lips Tayuya gave an experimental blow, a little shocked at how clear the note came out before giving in to her desire and simply letting the feelings she had experienced over the two months she had been here wash over her in a symphony of highs and lows, long periods of heart breaking melodies of pain and sorrow, punctuated by quick bursts of fast almost feverish ones that were clearly of elation, whether or not from having the flute or something else Enma couldn't identify as she sat looking at her granddaughter pour her heart out through a simple piece of wood, each and every melody meant something, a feeling, a thought, a wish and Enma understood them all as the music flowed against her, fast and slow, but always seamless.

Her eyes tightly closed Tayuya was adrift in the sea of her music, finger movements didn't even register as note upon note was directed and called out of the instrument in a controlled chaos.

Stopping abruptly Tayuya's breathing was labored giving credence to the fast pace at which she was playing, opening her eyes the awed face of Enma greeted her gaze as Enma slowly reached out and embraced her.

"What's this for." Tayuya questioned somewhat meekly as her face was covered in Enma's hair.

"I can't hug you?" When Tayuya didn't answer back Enma only squeezed her tighter.

&

_Waking up to the combined rancid odor of the numerous homeless bodies that lay around her Tayuya, rubbed a dirty hand across her face willing the sleep away as she began to pack up what small possessions she had._

_Packing everything up Tayuya shrugged on the tattered backpack that held everything she owned as she walked out of the abandoned building many of the homeless went to at night, the thick and patched coat she wore barley fended off the cold as she made her way through the streets to a small music shop, where she sang every day to try and earn a little money not that she ever earned much but it was enough to earn her a meal for the day._

_It had been a year since Tayuya burnt her house to the ground and left, very quickly the cruelty of the world became apparent as Tayuya had to fight for everything including her life a few times. _

_Although she was ten years old, the lack of proper nutrition had somewhat stunted her growth and the baggy coat she wore made the appearance that she was even younger, which was both a good thing and a bad one. People tipped more if you looked younger, but some men and sometimes women had more sinister ideals about you as well._

_Arriving in front of the music store Tayuya set her bag down as well as a small tin, before clearing her throat and began to sing aloud. She wasn't that bad, but she wasn't that good either as her voice carried across the streets. This was only one of the few places where she was allowed to sing unmolested, and the people where more generous here. Taking a deep breath Tayuya held a long note as a few people threw whatever loose change they had on them in the small tin in front of her as they continued along their way. _

_The cold air had numbed her cheeks and her throat always felt raw after a few hours of singing but a smile still worked its way on Tayuya's face as the she had made a good bit of money today, enough for a few days at least. Walking to a nearby food stand Tayuya parted the curtains to gain entry as the warmth of the stand began thawing her cheeks. The warm smell of ramen awakened her stomach as Tayuya pulled herself up to one of the stools and ordered a big bowl, handing over some of the money she earned and waited for it to arrive. _

_The little ramen stand she was run by a slightly older woman, she never asked questions about why Tayuya was alone or said anything about Tayuya's appearance, but Tayuya knew that the woman knew she was homeless, Tayuya also knew that the woman always asked for half the price the ramen cost and the onetime Tayuya mentioned it the woman replied it was a 'discount day.' _

_It only to a few minutes but the woman gingerly set the large bowl of ramen down in front of Tayuya, what surprised her was that next to her chopsticks there was a long cylindrical object next to them._

"_What this?" Tayuya asked holding up the object._

"_It's a flute, an instrument you play it."_

"_Why?" Tayuya questioned as she caught on to the woman's intention_

"_It was left here a couple days ago and the owner hasn't come looking for it, and I have no use for it so I thought you should have it." _

"_I don't know how to play."_

"_So learn." The woman said as she leaned over the bar poking Tayuya gently on the nose. "Somehow I have a feeling that you wouldn't be too bad."_

_Putting the flute into her coat pocket, Tayuya nodded as she began digging into her ramen, letting the warm noodles fill her up with warmth._

&

Waking up on the couch still being embraced wasn't exactly what Tayuya had planned, but she wasn't really against it as she removed herself from Enma's arms and replaced the blanket that was over both of them.

Walking back into the living room from her trip to the bathroom, Tayuya smirked at the sight before her.

Enma was curled up on the couch her hair falling off the side like a waterfall onto rocks as the blanket was wrapped around her like a cocoon of sorts as gently snores emanating from the sleeping form of Enma.

Tayuya was never gonna let this one go.

**A.N.- ** Well here is the next installment in A Song for Our Sorrows, it is short, but it felt right to stop here for some reason. The next will be longer. As for those of you that reviewed my thanks are in order, and I hope that this chapter is better than the last, not quite sure if I'm back into the feel of things or not, but I'll let you, the readers be the judge.

There will be another time skip again, probably in the next update but if not the one after that. I do have one question…well actually two, but only one is for this story. How do you as the readers like Enma? Although I have really yet to scratch the surface that is her, I was wondering how you felt about here, and if you could give me some feedback I would be very grateful.

The other question spawns from a few PM's that I have received asking what my gender was, and I deciding to see what people inferred from my writing and wanting to have a little fun have decided to play a small game where if you could whether you think my gender is in you reviews which I will finally reveal, on the update coming up after the one after this…I hope that makes sense.

But anyway THANK YOU for your continued support.

Your slightly-at-the-moment misguided writer.

Zanaso Clramm, (listening to 'Gold Saucer' by Nobuo Uematsu & Seiji Honda from Piano Collections Final Fantasy VII)


End file.
